


100 Things #75 (Jonny Quest)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [75]
Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #75 (Jonny Quest)

As a boy Jonny had never really thought about Race Bannon's place in his life. He was a body guard, friend, teacher and occasionally, disciplinarian. In a lot of ways he was like a second father and Jonny was fine with that especially since Dr. Quest was usually too busy to throw a ball around teach or Jonny to scuba dive. It never seemed strange or questionable to him in any way. Then again there wasn't really anything about Jonny's life that could be considered normal. It wasn't until late one night when he happened to catch his father and Race kissing in the lab that Jonny realized things might be different than they seemed. Not that he really cared one way or another, as long as they were happy, and they seemed to be, Jonny could see no reason for anything to change.


End file.
